


untitled

by clarissabelles



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissabelles/pseuds/clarissabelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls tell me what you think, should i add new chapters to this au?? thx and i hope you enjoyed it <3</p></blockquote>





	untitled

Alec and Jace were waiting for her. They were practically hovering by the doorway.

“Izz, where were you? We had plans to train.” Alec took a step forward, he was always taking the lead, never letting the three of them forget he was the oldest and in charge. Even in a casual setting.

“I was just out taking a walk.”

“What, watching mundanes?”

“Yeah actually.” Technically she wasn’t lying, she was watching mundanes. Well, one mundane. Her eyes didn’t really look at much else but Clary during their rendezvous.

Isabelle wanted to keep Clary a secret from the rest of her family for as long as she possibly could, but she also didn’t want to lie to her brothers. She could lie to them, yes. They were just too good on noticing when she was lying to make it a wise decision.

Alec sighed “Are you actually being serious? You know what? Nevermind that. You’re here now and that’s what matters right?”

* * *

 

Training was rigorous as always, but fun. The three of them were so close in the training room. Years ago they’d fallen into an easy rhythm in training. It was an art really, knowing where your partners were going to be without even really thinking about it. It was the one part of hunting Isabelle actually liked. It was almost harmonious, the way they had each other down pat, like good friends do. If only they were as close as they were on the battlefield all the time.

Jace went to go and get the seraph blades after a while, her favorites and everyone else’s too. No more personal weapons, with the seraph blades they were all equally armed. It felt more uniting to her. They traded blades with each other frequently and with ease. It was practically second nature to them.

After about an hour of training, Alec called a break. What was once a perfectly united group began to crumble back into what it was without a fight at hand. Yes, they knew each other well, they were siblings and best friends, but even that didn’t compensate for their differences and troubles.

* * *

 

Isabelle, the only girl. She was also Maryse’s despised confidant. Her mother despised her for being the reason she didn’t split with Robert, so she took it out on her by filling her head with terrifying stories of The Circle days. Stories she could never tell. Maryse forced her to swear to The Angel himself for secrecy. Her burden to carry, because in her mother’s mind, she was a burden.

Isabelle had her own secrets too of course. Her favorite secret was Clary Fray. Clary was the type of person to tell everyone about, but was better if kept a secret. 

There was Alec, the oldest. He had to be leader, tell them what to do if the situation came down to it. Jace and Izzy resented him for that. Maybe Alec resented himself for that too, Izzy thought. Alec had his own demons, she was sure of it, but it wasn’t her space to pry. Aside from that, Alec came out to only Izzy a few months back. She held this secret with more importance than anything Maryse had ever told her. It was Alec’s job to tell everyone else and hers to listen and provide support. Alec was supposed to be the perfect son, worthy of his mother’s affection and there was no telling what Maryse would do if she found this out. Both Alec and Izzy shared the feeling that their parents wouldn’t be accepting. 

And Jace, who isn’t really even a Lightwood. By blood no, by everything else, yes. Surprisingly, this didn’t phase the Lightwoods much at all, they accepted him as one of their own. It was really Jace who amplified his own differences. Not intentionally, of course, but Jace too had his inner demons. He showed up at the institute at the age of twelve, with a parabatai rune burned freshly onto his arm and having just witnessed his father’s arrest. 

Two things were revealed to him about his father that day. Isabelle was there and saw it herself. One, his father was Valentine Morgenstern, a wanted criminal. Two, he wasn’t an only child, by blood and then some. His blood brother’s whereabouts were unknown. The only time Jace ever saw him was when he was young and Valentine forced to the two boys to take the parabatai oath together. Apparently it was part of some plan he had to regain power. As for the “and then some” siblings, that would be Izzy, Alec and Max. His real siblings. Despite having two siblings, Jace spent all his time looking for his lost brother. He was obsessed with it. It worried Izzy greatly, Alec too.

Then again, Alec was always worrying about Jace. Alec worried about everything. Anxiety, she guessed.

* * *

 

"Izz, you okay?"  Jace was giving her a weird look.

She hadn't realized how much she was thinking until now. "Yeah, I'm fine" 

"I'm going to go upstairs." She grabbed er phone to find she had a missed call from Clary.

* * *

 

As soon as she was in her room, she called her back. After two rings, Clary answer. 

"Isabelle!"

"Hey"

She heard Clary take a deep breath. That didn't sound good. She braced herself. Of course, she wouldn't call without a heads up first unless something was up.

"Listen I forgot I promised my friends I'd go to their gig tomorrow, and I know we had plans. Would you be willing to take a detour from our usual hangout to watch a bunch of low quality bands play covers at a coffee shop?"

She wasn't cancelling, thank the angel. Her hear started beating at a semi-normal pace again.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all." 

"Perfect!" She could practically envision Clary's relaxed smile "Plus you'll get to meet my friends, It'll be a lot of fun. You might want to bring headphones though. Emphasis on the low quality in low quality bands. Consider that your warning" She couldn't help but wonder if Clary was pacing while talking to her, like she did whenever Jocelyn, Luke or her friends called.

"Okay, I'.m sure we'll manage. See you then."  She hung up. If she was meeting Clary's friends, how long until she wanted to meet hers? She needed to make sure Clary stayed away from the shadow world. For her sake and Izzy's.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what you think, should i add new chapters to this au?? thx and i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
